


You're the one True Hope

by Kameiko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate Strawberry Treats With Carrot Cat Ears, Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Thirium Rose, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Great ideas come from great minds such as Connor, or in Gavin's case, from the ants in his pants.





	You're the one True Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy the antsy Gavin and curious Connor! I enjoyed writing this story so much, and I hope everyone else does too! To the person that I am gifting this too: I hope this brings a smile to your face! You deserve all the happiness in the world and many more fic's written just for you! I know you'll enjoy all the stories that you'll see pop up in your gift section! Till then and future endeavor, take care!

The TV broadcasts are all the same. Talking about the recent android revolution, and how something like this is going to be considered normal if people keep treating them like a dumpster. In truth, Gavin Reed doesn’t know either. Times are changing again to make room for new laws and rights for the new people of the world. No one of sane value can wait for these exciting times. Pictures of Markus, North, Simon, and some others are on the ship called: _Jericho_. Supposedly blown up, but enough of the hull remained intact for the androids to start a new life. Seems peaceful when normal humans are smiling and bringing pots of flowers to decorate the starboard with. A smile sweeps across Gavin’s face when he sees the different shades of pink and yellow. Friendship and appreciation is a great step towards peace, and the flowers will be in proper hands.

Although, no rose will go untorn. Gavin leads back in his seat, looks down at the empty seat next to him. Connor needs to hurry up, or he’s going to miss the coronation of Simon being made an ambassador between the androids and humans. Something Gavin knows that Connor has been talking about non-stop these last two weeks. All from worrying if Simon is going to get shot by an enemy of the state or he does too well and trips over himself. Gavin had to remind Connor that everything will be ok, and there’s nothing to worry about. Of course Connor fires back that it’s part of his programming to think about every worst case scenario when it comes to his friends. One can appreciate that, if their head doesn’t pop out of its mechanical screws from that much weary. No one needs to lose their head here.

Still, where is Connor? Gavin’s eyes lower in worry. Maybe he should call him? Gavin pulls out his cellphone, and is about to call when he receives a picture from Connor. Opening up his text message, he expands the picture. In the photo lies a couple of chocolate boxes with a text underneath asking him which one he would like in commemoration of this holiday. Holiday? Gavin turns to see that his calendar has a big, red angry face on February 14th, also known as: Valentine’s Day. Right. Gavin remembers crossing that holiday off every year, because he could never get a date with the one he truly likes. Even now it’s still weird to him. Not that he hasn’t found love, because he has in Connor; but he’s been so used to the fact of himself always being alone that the sudden realization that someone will be with him today is somehow scary to him. He clenches his thumbs on the press screen keyboard on his phone. He doesn’t even know how to respond back.

Connor waits for a minute for Gavin’s reply. He doesn’t get one. Looking to the side where all the chocolates are, he starts to wonder if he should maybe pick out the caramel ones instead of the dark chocolate. Gavin does love his caramel. Quite the sweet tooth too. Nothing to be proud of when Gavin had to go to the dentist last month, because he ignored Connor’s warnings about cavities and erosion of the gums for thinking that if one scrubs hard enough then everything disappear on its own. Who could’ve predicted such a fate of root canals or teeth cleanings? The dentist and Connor, of course. One more cavity in the same area of the tooth then Gavin would have no choice but to either get his tooth pulled or get a canal.

Maybe candies aren’t the best idea. Unless there are sugarless one. Connor calculates in his head the probability of Gavin throwing a cactus at his head for even thinking about something barbaric as this. So far, the precision and probability are about 95%. Higher if Gavin hasn’t eaten anything today. Connor logs the memento in his mind for safe keeping. Maybe there’s an alternative to a chocolate box? Then it hits him. Connor goes over to the fruit aisle. Gavin can’t have those square little treats, but what if Connor gets inventive with fruit dipped in chocolate? That acid in the fruit will give a good reason for the dentist to tell Gavin to stop eating so many healthy things and go back to chocolate! Ok, not the greatest idea either, but it’s something Connor can work with. He quietly picks all the fruit he needs along with some extra toppings. He pays for everything. All the while getting an arched eyebrow look from the lady cashier. She seems to be wondering if Connor is going to eat all this, or plan a romantic date with his partner. He did pick out a sexy looking empty box that has lingerie on it. To be fair, it’s the only one that has enough gaps to fit the fruit he wants to put in it in.

Meanwhile, Gavin has shut off his phone and is keeping it away from himself. Not even a ten foot pole will allow him to touch it. It’s cursed, and he doesn’t want to suffer this things inevitable picture forwarding. Gavin is just not having it! Smugly he looks away, to only see his boyfriend making his way to the kitchen with a bag of groceries. When did he get home without anyone noticing? Curious, Gavin gets out of his seat and sneaks over to the kitchen window opening to see what Connor is making. He tries to, but the window is shut and the blinds are closed right in front of his face. How rude! Gavin frowns, stands back, and wonders if he could try going through the back door to see the work being done. He tries, but the faint sound of clicking can be heard. How rude! The front kitchen door? Locked. Rude!

Connor sighs to himself. Gavin, the cat is one nosy little bugger to deal with. Rubbing his nose, trying to relax himself, he gets to work. First he pulls out a case of delicious ripen strawberries that have the right amount of sweetness to them according to the scans. Then he takes out some chocolate whip cream, opens it up, and decorates the top with multi colored sprinkles. The finale is next. Connor takes the strawberries, and rolls them around in the cream. Making sure they’re fully covered. He doesn’t want them to like those advertisements where only half is spared. They’re going to get the full punishment! Lastly, the hot looking box needs some adjustments. The top will not do for Gavin. He tapes over the top with pictures of cute cartoon cats, something Gavin will appreciate more and maybe make him smile a little brighter.

Once the decorations are finished, Connor takes all the strawberries and carefully places them in the heart shape kitty box. Each one fitting as snug as a bug. Perfect. Connor steps back to admire his work. Feels like something is missing. Snapping his fingers, he goes over to the carrots he bought. He really wanted them just for tonight, so Gavin doesn’t snack on junk food again; but the opportunity is calling his circuits. Cutting up the carrots, Connor makes small triangles. Not impossible to do for an android, but the precision had to be just right. No crooked ears here! Floppy ears are for cute bunnies! Cats needed to be pointy! Or so he thinks. Some didn’t come out the way Connor wanted, but they’ll have to do. There’s always “some are bunnies” excuse if Gavin ever gives him that questioning stink eyes.

Gavin can’t take this anymore! He lifts up his foot and boots the kitchen door in. The door slams off its hinges and causes a stack of pots hanging next to it to drop to the floor. Whoops! Gavin rubs the back of his head, pretending not to notice the mess that he’ll have to clean up later. Connor looks at him with a perplexed expression. Count on Gavin to ruin sweets and make a mess out of the kitchen that he cleaned up earlier. One that Gavin didn’t even say thank you for! Sighing, Connor walks up to Gavin and shoves the gift in his hands. Might as well get his obtuse attitude over with and start cleaning the floor again!

The poking of the box has begun. Gavin sidesteps Connor and places the gift on the counter. He continues to poke at it as if some bomb were about to go off. Can’t take too many risks, caution is necessary when it comes to…cat packaging with delicious lopsided chocolate covered strawberries and messy carrot cat ears? Gavin feels dumb about now. Quietly he goes back over to Connor, leans down, and helps him pick up the mess. Connor says nothing once the mess is cleaned up. This worries Gavin. He doesn’t know how to make this up to his boyfriend for ruining a perfectly good surprise. Maybe he can go out and get some _thirium_ and have the liquid shape into a metaphorical heart of love? No. That sounds like a stupid idea, and Connor would just taste it once then make a remark on how beautiful it looks. Wait, that’s a good idea! He just needs to find some _Thirium_ and a sculptor! He quickly runs out the door. Connor looks on in worry, wondering where the heck his boyfriend is off too. He debates on calling the idiot. He does, and his phone goes straight to voicemail. He doesn’t try again after that knowing when Gavin has his mind set on something there’s no changing it.

Later that night Gavin returns in a state of complete disarray. His face is muddy, and his clothes are torn. Connor quickly goes over to the man to assess the situation. Immediately Connor’s scanners are starting to form chain links to figure out the crime. Gavin slaps Connor’s hands away from his clothing and tells him that everything is ok. He just ended up in a sewer somewhere trying to find the perfect _Thirium_ bottle for his lover. Connor feels touched. Gavin willingly risked his dignity to do something completely selfless after ruining the kitty box.

Gavin sits down in front of the door, and pulls out of his jacket a perfect tube of blue with a light blue rose in the middle. It’s giving off a faint twinkle on some of the petals. Connor bends down, takes the tube and examines it. Wondering how the properties even stick together like this. _Thirium_ by no definition is considered a solid. He starts to analyze the situation again, and gets a minor slap on the hand for doing that…again. Gavin wags his finger in front of Connor’s face and tells him just to enjoy the gift. Also to be thankful it doesn’t smell like rat crap. Connor quirks an eyebrow at Gavin in amusement, but does as he says. He tucks the gift away, and sits down next to Gavin, pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. Gavin sighs and closes his eyes. They’re both happy that this day turned out to be the greatest and smelliest Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
